breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Down subtitles
General Information Subtitles 1 00:01:43,400 --> 00:01:48,110 Hey, Captain America. 2 00:01:51,040 --> 00:01:53,235 -What's up, brother? -Hey, bro. 3 00:02:08,760 --> 00:02:10,751 This is stupid. 4 00:02:11,400 --> 00:02:15,632 -You got a better idea? -Okay, fun. Whatever. 5 00:02:15,840 --> 00:02:18,832 -So when do we, you know? -We don't, for now. 6 00:02:19,040 --> 00:02:21,156 No cooking until things settle down. 7 00:02:21,360 --> 00:02:25,069 Settle down? I thought you're the one that said nothing's changed. 8 00:02:25,280 --> 00:02:27,316 Look, I just put my family through an ordeal... 9 00:02:27,520 --> 00:02:31,798 ...that they're just now starting to accept, okay? I can't-- 10 00:02:33,520 --> 00:02:34,475 That's too expensive. 11 00:02:43,640 --> 00:02:46,029 Look, I can't leave my house... 12 00:02:46,240 --> 00:02:48,515 ...for more than 20 minutes without my wife worrying. 13 00:02:48,720 --> 00:02:50,472 I need time to mend fences. 14 00:02:50,680 --> 00:02:54,355 Okay, so while you're fixing fences, what about me, huh? 15 00:02:54,560 --> 00:02:58,030 Your A-hole brother-in-law took all my money. 16 00:03:09,120 --> 00:03:10,439 That's $600. 17 00:03:10,640 --> 00:03:11,959 Okay, what about the rest? 18 00:03:13,760 --> 00:03:16,433 -Rest of what? -Half your money's mine. 19 00:03:16,640 --> 00:03:18,756 Fifty-fifty partners. That's our business motto. 20 00:03:18,960 --> 00:03:21,997 Meaning what, exactly? That I suffer for your carelessness? 21 00:03:22,200 --> 00:03:24,077 You're the one who wanted to work with Tuco. 22 00:03:24,280 --> 00:03:27,033 Okay. If it weren't for that, none of this would've happened. 23 00:03:32,120 --> 00:03:36,272 Just be cool. We'll talk about this later, okay? 24 00:03:36,760 --> 00:03:40,036 As for now, no contact. Understood? 25 00:03:42,520 --> 00:03:43,475 Where are you going? 26 00:03:44,880 --> 00:03:46,359 I leave first. 27 00:04:03,080 --> 00:04:06,755 -Walt! -In the kitchen. 28 00:04:21,560 --> 00:04:22,754 Hey. 29 00:04:23,480 --> 00:04:26,916 Hey. I didn't know you were allowed to touch the stove. 30 00:04:27,120 --> 00:04:30,271 Hilarious, Groucho. Go on, grab a seat. 31 00:04:30,480 --> 00:04:31,959 Juice is on the table. 32 00:04:36,320 --> 00:04:37,275 What? 33 00:04:39,360 --> 00:04:42,079 -Good morning, honey. -Hey, Mom. 34 00:04:42,280 --> 00:04:44,714 Dad's cooking breakfast. 35 00:04:44,920 --> 00:04:47,639 But don't worry. I'm also doing all the dishes. 36 00:04:49,960 --> 00:04:51,916 Nice? Follow me. 37 00:04:52,120 --> 00:04:54,998 There's also orange juice and grapefruit juice... 38 00:04:55,200 --> 00:04:58,033 ...which, personally, as you know, I've never been a fan of. 39 00:04:58,240 --> 00:05:02,199 But considering all the polyphenols and the limonoids, can't hurt. 40 00:05:02,400 --> 00:05:06,029 Walt, you didn't have to do this. 41 00:05:08,000 --> 00:05:09,433 I wanted to. 42 00:05:11,600 --> 00:05:14,398 -Grapefruit juice? -Yes, please. Thanks. 43 00:05:15,720 --> 00:05:17,995 There you go. Honey? 44 00:05:18,200 --> 00:05:20,430 No, I'll stick with orange, thank you. 45 00:05:21,520 --> 00:05:25,911 All right. Dig in, dig in. Pancakes are not getting hotter. 46 00:05:26,240 --> 00:05:27,593 -Yeah. -There you go. 47 00:05:27,800 --> 00:05:30,189 All right. Got one. Steely Dan. 48 00:05:30,400 --> 00:05:33,233 -No. -Yes, absolutely. 49 00:05:33,440 --> 00:05:35,908 No, in terms of pure musicianship... 50 00:05:36,120 --> 00:05:38,839 ...I would put them up against any current band you can name. 51 00:05:39,040 --> 00:05:41,474 You wouldn't know any current bands. 52 00:05:42,280 --> 00:05:44,669 -That's besides the point. -Have a good day, honey. 53 00:05:44,880 --> 00:05:46,359 You too. 54 00:05:47,680 --> 00:05:50,672 -Boz Scaggs. There's another one. -Boz Scaggs. 55 00:05:50,880 --> 00:05:54,236 Whoever they are. Bye. Thanks for breakfast. 56 00:05:54,440 --> 00:05:55,395 -Bye. -You're welcome. 57 00:05:55,600 --> 00:05:57,113 Tell Louis to drive carefully. 58 00:05:57,320 --> 00:05:58,673 All right. 59 00:06:02,480 --> 00:06:04,710 Our son doesn't know who Boz Scaggs is. 60 00:06:04,920 --> 00:06:07,070 We have failed as parents. 61 00:06:07,760 --> 00:06:08,715 Come to think of it... 62 00:06:08,920 --> 00:06:11,434 -...I barely know who Boz Scaggs is. -Stop it. 63 00:06:11,640 --> 00:06:14,677 Give me your plate. No, no. I'll get it. I'll get it. Yeah. 64 00:06:14,880 --> 00:06:16,233 Thank you. 65 00:06:17,960 --> 00:06:19,712 Hey, listen... 66 00:06:19,920 --> 00:06:22,036 ...in the calendar section... 67 00:06:22,600 --> 00:06:24,591 ...all week long... 68 00:06:25,280 --> 00:06:28,955 ...there's a fiction writer's seminar at UNM. 69 00:06:29,160 --> 00:06:32,391 And, you know, probably talking about how to get published... 70 00:06:32,600 --> 00:06:34,989 -...and that sort of thing. -Yeah? 71 00:06:35,840 --> 00:06:40,789 Yeah, so, anyway, I thought maybe you might.... 72 00:06:41,720 --> 00:06:43,711 I mean, I'll go with you if you like. 73 00:06:54,880 --> 00:06:56,711 Oh, and... 74 00:06:57,400 --> 00:07:00,676 ...you know, I was thinking about what you asked me the other night. 75 00:07:00,880 --> 00:07:03,110 You were wondering if I had a second cell phone. 76 00:07:03,320 --> 00:07:05,709 And, well, I've been thinking about that a lot... 77 00:07:05,920 --> 00:07:10,835 ...and I think what you heard was my cell phone alarm going off. 78 00:07:13,080 --> 00:07:17,232 I've been using it a lot as a medication reminder... 79 00:07:17,720 --> 00:07:20,439 ...to, well, remind me to take my medication. 80 00:07:21,840 --> 00:07:24,434 And, well, the weird thing is that... 81 00:07:24,640 --> 00:07:28,269 ...the alarm sound is almost exactly the same... 82 00:07:28,480 --> 00:07:31,472 ...as the regular phone ring which is really a poor design... 83 00:07:31,680 --> 00:07:35,150 ...if you ask me. But I think that was probably it. 84 00:07:35,360 --> 00:07:38,352 I tried to go in and change it to a different sound... 85 00:07:38,560 --> 00:07:40,755 ...other than the phone ring, but.... 86 00:07:41,120 --> 00:07:43,998 They so overcomplicate these things. 87 00:07:44,720 --> 00:07:49,396 Anyway, it was probably just as well that I lost it. 88 00:07:50,240 --> 00:07:52,629 There's gotta be a new one on the market by now. 89 00:07:52,840 --> 00:07:56,515 You know, if we do this thing at UNM, maybe on the way home... 90 00:07:56,720 --> 00:07:59,632 ...we can stop by, and I can get a new cell phone. 91 00:08:03,000 --> 00:08:04,479 Skyler? 92 00:08:16,200 --> 00:08:17,235 Skyler? 93 00:09:05,280 --> 00:09:08,078 -Ready? -Yo, for what, might help. 94 00:09:16,760 --> 00:09:19,320 Not another intervention. 95 00:09:28,320 --> 00:09:30,151 Jesse Bruce Pinkman... 96 00:09:30,360 --> 00:09:33,079 ...pursuant to Section 47-8-13... 97 00:09:33,280 --> 00:09:35,157 ...of the New Mexico Real Property Code... 98 00:09:35,360 --> 00:09:37,191 ...you are hereby given notice to vacate... 99 00:09:37,400 --> 00:09:41,757 ...the premises listed as 9809 Margo, Albuquerque, 87104. 100 00:09:41,960 --> 00:09:45,077 Wait. What? You're kicking me out of my own house? 101 00:09:45,280 --> 00:09:47,589 -It's your aunt Ginny's house. -And she gave it to me. 102 00:09:47,800 --> 00:09:49,233 She never gave it to you, Jesse. 103 00:09:49,440 --> 00:09:52,079 You were allowed residentiary privileges. 104 00:09:52,280 --> 00:09:55,397 Your parents have always been the property owners. 105 00:09:55,600 --> 00:09:59,149 Look, we talked about this, okay? I'd sell the house, we'd split it fifty-fifty. 106 00:09:59,360 --> 00:10:01,669 That was the deal. What the hell happened? 107 00:10:01,880 --> 00:10:04,440 What happened is you're a speed manufacturer. 108 00:10:04,640 --> 00:10:06,835 No, I'm not. What? 109 00:10:07,040 --> 00:10:10,476 A DEA agent came looking for you, Jesse. 110 00:10:10,680 --> 00:10:12,875 He came to our front door. 111 00:10:16,000 --> 00:10:19,629 Okay, because I've actually been helping them... 112 00:10:19,840 --> 00:10:23,469 ...which I could get into a lot of trouble for telling you... 113 00:10:23,680 --> 00:10:25,557 ...so you're welcome. 114 00:10:25,760 --> 00:10:27,830 I saw your basement. 115 00:10:28,800 --> 00:10:29,869 Oh, yeah. 116 00:10:30,080 --> 00:10:33,789 I was worried, so I went over there and I let myself in... 117 00:10:34,000 --> 00:10:38,198 ...and I found your laboratory. 118 00:10:40,920 --> 00:10:42,990 You guys have your own key? 119 00:10:49,160 --> 00:10:52,550 Manufacture of a Schedule ll controlled substance... 120 00:10:53,320 --> 00:10:55,390 ...is a second degree felony. 121 00:10:56,040 --> 00:10:58,713 Under federal asset seizure... 122 00:10:58,920 --> 00:11:01,957 ...the government can take the entire house. 123 00:11:02,240 --> 00:11:05,676 It's not even there anymore. I cleaned it all out. 124 00:11:05,880 --> 00:11:08,269 Son, we can't stop you from ruining your life... 125 00:11:08,480 --> 00:11:11,756 ...but you will not drag us down with you. 126 00:11:12,160 --> 00:11:14,799 Vacate the house in 72 hours. 127 00:11:15,000 --> 00:11:16,911 Otherwise, your parents have authorised me... 128 00:11:17,120 --> 00:11:20,396 ...to contact the authorities. Is that clear? 129 00:11:21,840 --> 00:11:24,035 Do you have any questions for us? 130 00:11:27,280 --> 00:11:28,918 Three days, Mr. Pinkman. 131 00:11:30,880 --> 00:11:32,154 Come on. 132 00:12:10,040 --> 00:12:12,679 -Hi. -Hey. 133 00:12:20,080 --> 00:12:23,789 -I fixed the garage door. -Great. 134 00:12:24,000 --> 00:12:25,353 Yeah. 135 00:12:25,560 --> 00:12:28,120 One track was bent. That's why it was bouncing. 136 00:12:28,320 --> 00:12:29,799 Okay. 137 00:12:31,800 --> 00:12:34,519 -Where were you today? -Out. 138 00:12:46,800 --> 00:12:48,631 Is everything okay? 139 00:12:49,600 --> 00:12:52,478 Yeah, everything's fine. 140 00:13:05,440 --> 00:13:10,833 Hey, for what it's worth, I was thinking about going back to those meetings... 141 00:13:11,040 --> 00:13:12,837 ...the cancer support group. 142 00:13:13,040 --> 00:13:14,792 I think that that's good. 143 00:13:16,280 --> 00:13:17,554 Yeah. 144 00:13:18,400 --> 00:13:20,550 Yeah, that's good. 145 00:13:21,000 --> 00:13:23,594 You were right on the money about that. 146 00:13:24,080 --> 00:13:25,991 It's good to, you know... 147 00:13:26,800 --> 00:13:28,836 ...talk about things. 148 00:13:29,560 --> 00:13:31,357 I think that's great. 149 00:13:35,200 --> 00:13:36,838 Yeah. 150 00:14:02,680 --> 00:14:04,033 Jesse. 151 00:14:05,280 --> 00:14:08,909 Jesse. Hey, Jesse. 152 00:14:09,120 --> 00:14:11,509 You don't answer your phone? 153 00:14:13,040 --> 00:14:14,951 Yeah, no, I've just been... 154 00:14:15,160 --> 00:14:17,674 ...pretty busy. How'd you--? 155 00:14:17,880 --> 00:14:21,475 Oh, right, you have that key. 156 00:14:21,960 --> 00:14:23,916 Hey, listen. 157 00:14:24,680 --> 00:14:27,194 So I've been thinking a lot about our conversation... 158 00:14:27,400 --> 00:14:31,632 ...we had the other day, and I completely get why... 159 00:14:31,840 --> 00:14:35,037 ...Dad totally tweaked off on me like that and.... 160 00:14:35,240 --> 00:14:38,789 -It's not just your father, Jesse. -No, I know. I know. I know. 161 00:14:39,000 --> 00:14:43,994 I'm just saying it was a really, really big wake-up call for me... 162 00:14:44,200 --> 00:14:47,033 ...which is why I wanted to talk to you. You know, I've been... 163 00:14:47,240 --> 00:14:50,516 ...thinking real seriously about business school, actually. 164 00:14:50,720 --> 00:14:53,075 You can do the whole thing from your computer now.... 165 00:14:53,280 --> 00:14:56,636 No, Mom, Mom. Hey, hey, this is good. 166 00:14:56,840 --> 00:15:00,435 You know, we're talking, starting a dialogue. 167 00:15:00,640 --> 00:15:03,837 The time for talking has passed, Jesse. 168 00:15:05,280 --> 00:15:07,111 Hey. Hey. 169 00:15:07,320 --> 00:15:08,639 What the hell, yo? 170 00:15:08,840 --> 00:15:11,877 -I thought it was just a wake-up call. -We are putting it in storage. 171 00:15:12,080 --> 00:15:14,196 When you decide to grow up, you can have it back. 172 00:15:14,400 --> 00:15:16,595 Why don't you grow up, Mom? 173 00:15:16,800 --> 00:15:19,792 Ginny wanted me here. I was the one who took care of her. 174 00:15:20,000 --> 00:15:23,151 I took her to her appointments and made her lunch every day. 175 00:15:23,360 --> 00:15:24,554 I earned this. 176 00:15:24,760 --> 00:15:26,990 You did not make her lunch every day. 177 00:15:27,200 --> 00:15:28,872 What did you do, huh? 178 00:15:29,080 --> 00:15:31,640 She's lying there dying, and where the hell are you? 179 00:15:31,840 --> 00:15:34,035 -Don't start with me. -Now what? 180 00:15:34,240 --> 00:15:37,391 You've decided to, I don't know, make your eldest son homeless? 181 00:15:38,560 --> 00:15:40,710 Great family, Mom. 182 00:15:41,240 --> 00:15:44,676 Why are you like this? Why? 183 00:15:53,560 --> 00:15:58,588 You have two sets of keys and the padlock to the garage. 184 00:15:59,040 --> 00:16:01,508 Leave them on the kitchen counter when you leave. 185 00:16:01,720 --> 00:16:03,039 No, Mom, Mom, Mom. 186 00:16:03,240 --> 00:16:06,198 Hey, where am I supposed to go? 187 00:16:07,440 --> 00:16:09,556 I don't know, sweetheart. 188 00:16:10,760 --> 00:16:15,788 But please turn your life around. 189 00:16:16,760 --> 00:16:20,912 Yeah, this is gonna help bigtime with that. Bitch! 190 00:16:23,040 --> 00:16:24,871 Jeez. 191 00:16:36,720 --> 00:16:37,869 Oh, hey, Mr. White. 192 00:16:38,080 --> 00:16:40,719 Hey, well, that's the way. Don't just sit out there honking. 193 00:16:40,920 --> 00:16:42,194 Come in and say hello. 194 00:16:42,400 --> 00:16:45,153 Hey, we've got omelettes. You want an omelette? 195 00:16:45,400 --> 00:16:46,355 No, I'm good. 196 00:16:46,560 --> 00:16:49,393 New Mexican Christmas style, red and green chillies. 197 00:16:49,600 --> 00:16:51,397 No. Thank you, though. 198 00:16:51,920 --> 00:16:53,239 Flynn and me gotta get going. 199 00:16:55,200 --> 00:16:57,077 -Who's Flynn? -Flynn. 200 00:16:57,280 --> 00:16:59,157 He's your.... 201 00:17:01,720 --> 00:17:04,951 -Flynn? -Yeah. 202 00:17:05,160 --> 00:17:06,673 So? 203 00:17:07,760 --> 00:17:09,637 So? Nothing. 204 00:17:10,200 --> 00:17:12,350 -You ready? -Like it. 205 00:17:12,560 --> 00:17:14,198 -Bye, Mr. White. -Okay. 206 00:17:16,120 --> 00:17:17,439 Bye. 207 00:17:23,560 --> 00:17:27,348 Flynn? You know about this Flynn thing? 208 00:17:31,520 --> 00:17:35,069 Okay. Flynn. Yeah. As in what, Errol? 209 00:17:35,280 --> 00:17:38,397 I don't know. It's what he likes to be called these days. 210 00:17:38,600 --> 00:17:40,397 What's wrong with Walter Jr.? 211 00:17:40,600 --> 00:17:42,511 Don't take it personally. 212 00:17:43,440 --> 00:17:45,556 He wants his own identity. 213 00:17:50,400 --> 00:17:53,312 You think he told Louis about me? 214 00:17:53,520 --> 00:17:56,830 -About the blackout? -Louis is his friend, Walt... 215 00:17:57,040 --> 00:17:59,508 ...and your disappearance upset him. 216 00:18:03,240 --> 00:18:06,710 Hey, I made omelettes. 217 00:18:06,920 --> 00:18:09,354 I'm going out, but thanks, though. 218 00:18:09,560 --> 00:18:11,039 Where you going? 219 00:18:12,440 --> 00:18:14,476 Can you get the phone, please? 220 00:18:15,720 --> 00:18:19,156 Yeah. Yeah. Absolutely. 221 00:18:23,440 --> 00:18:26,989 -White residence. -Yo, it's me. Is this a good time? 222 00:18:27,800 --> 00:18:31,190 What part of "no contact" didn't you understand? 223 00:18:31,400 --> 00:18:34,392 -I know, but there's a problem. -I don't care. We agreed. 224 00:18:34,600 --> 00:18:37,558 No amount of pay-per-view channels is gonna make any difference. 225 00:18:37,760 --> 00:18:39,955 Honey, we're happy with our cable provider, right? 226 00:18:41,440 --> 00:18:43,874 Yeah, we're happy. 227 00:18:45,880 --> 00:18:47,791 Skyler? Sky? 228 00:18:50,360 --> 00:18:53,875 Where are you going? Can you at least tell me that? 229 00:18:54,080 --> 00:18:55,433 Out. 230 00:18:56,640 --> 00:19:00,315 Should probably get that, Walt. I'll be back in a few hours. 231 00:19:00,760 --> 00:19:02,432 Skyler. 232 00:19:08,960 --> 00:19:10,598 -What? -Yo, I get I shouldn't call... 233 00:19:10,800 --> 00:19:13,155 ...but I'm in a situation here, and I need my money. 234 00:19:13,360 --> 00:19:14,998 I just gave you $600. 235 00:19:15,200 --> 00:19:16,428 And thanks, Daddy Warbucks... 236 00:19:16,640 --> 00:19:18,631 ...but that was before my housing situation... 237 00:19:18,840 --> 00:19:20,876 ...went completely testicular on me, okay? 238 00:19:21,080 --> 00:19:22,991 You smoked the entire 600, didn't you? 239 00:19:23,200 --> 00:19:24,428 -What? No. -Yes. 240 00:19:24,640 --> 00:19:25,675 -No. -Look, Jesse... 241 00:19:25,880 --> 00:19:27,359 ...your problems are just that.: 242 00:19:27,560 --> 00:19:29,152 Your problems. 243 00:19:29,360 --> 00:19:31,954 No contact. Do not call here ever. 244 00:19:32,160 --> 00:19:35,869 -When the moment is right, I will call. -Mr. White, you're not listening. 245 00:19:36,080 --> 00:19:38,196 They're kicking me out of my house. 246 00:19:49,160 --> 00:19:50,832 You son of a bitch. 247 00:19:55,160 --> 00:19:57,276 Son of a bitch. 248 00:19:58,920 --> 00:20:01,070 Hey, thank you. Thank you so much. 249 00:20:01,280 --> 00:20:04,113 Thanks, man. Hey, guy! You forgot something! Yeah! 250 00:20:04,320 --> 00:20:07,790 You forgot your ice trays! You're gonna need the ice trays! 251 00:20:08,000 --> 00:20:11,231 Hey, you forgot something here! Take this! 252 00:20:50,120 --> 00:20:51,394 Hold on, buddy. 253 00:20:51,600 --> 00:20:54,672 Yo, we should get TwaüghtHammër up and running again, yo. I'm serious. 254 00:20:54,880 --> 00:20:56,916 I know. That sounded tight. 255 00:20:57,120 --> 00:20:58,872 Hey, thanks again, P. 256 00:20:59,080 --> 00:21:02,914 I made sure this stucknut exterminator, you know, put me on his speed dial. 257 00:21:03,120 --> 00:21:04,189 Two nights tops. 258 00:21:04,400 --> 00:21:06,709 No, you still staying at your aunt's on Margo? 259 00:21:06,920 --> 00:21:09,309 Yeah. I'm thinking of moving. Nob Hill, probably. 260 00:21:09,840 --> 00:21:12,718 Jess-a-matic. Living the dream. 261 00:21:13,960 --> 00:21:14,915 Yeah. 262 00:21:15,120 --> 00:21:18,157 Okay, buddy. You're gonna eat your carrots like we talked about, right? 263 00:21:18,360 --> 00:21:19,315 Too hot. 264 00:21:19,520 --> 00:21:22,432 No, no, buddy. Remember. Okay? Come on, yes. 265 00:21:22,640 --> 00:21:23,993 Listen, hey, talk to me, man. 266 00:21:24,200 --> 00:21:26,589 Are you still having mad relations out there? 267 00:21:26,800 --> 00:21:28,836 You can talk to me. I won't hate a player. 268 00:21:29,040 --> 00:21:33,636 I can't lie. It's pretty hectic out there, female-wise. 269 00:21:34,720 --> 00:21:36,915 Damn. I'm hating, man. 270 00:21:37,120 --> 00:21:39,918 That's why we need to get the Hammer up and running, you know? 271 00:21:40,120 --> 00:21:43,556 -Get you out of the house. -How awesome would that be? 272 00:21:43,760 --> 00:21:45,352 Come on. Look. What? 273 00:21:45,720 --> 00:21:48,917 I cut all the green parts off like you-- Just eat them. Please? 274 00:21:49,120 --> 00:21:52,556 We should do this. Track down Cheevo and Anthony and demo up. 275 00:21:52,760 --> 00:21:53,829 Get back in the scene. 276 00:21:54,560 --> 00:21:56,755 I'm sorry, man. Just hold on one second, all right? 277 00:21:56,960 --> 00:21:59,918 Okay, listen. How about you take a bite of your sandwich... 278 00:22:00,120 --> 00:22:01,712 ...and then you take-- 279 00:22:02,440 --> 00:22:04,396 Mommy's home. 280 00:22:06,400 --> 00:22:07,355 -Hi. -Hello. 281 00:22:07,560 --> 00:22:09,869 Hey, honey, you remember Jesse Pinkman? 282 00:22:10,760 --> 00:22:13,718 His house is getting bug bombed. I said he could crash a few nights. 283 00:22:13,920 --> 00:22:15,751 -Hey, Jesse. -Hey. 284 00:22:15,960 --> 00:22:18,349 Paul, could you help me in the bedroom with these? 285 00:22:20,200 --> 00:22:22,760 Sure. Yeah. 286 00:22:43,600 --> 00:22:45,397 Yeah, I used to not like carrots, too. 287 00:22:48,520 --> 00:22:53,116 Hey, Hen, I think it's someone's nap time. Come on. 288 00:23:02,160 --> 00:23:05,357 Man, dude, you're gonna kill me. 289 00:23:05,560 --> 00:23:09,997 I totally spaced that the in-laws are crashing this weekend. 290 00:23:10,200 --> 00:23:11,553 You got other people to call? 291 00:23:11,760 --> 00:23:14,035 No, that's cool. I got tons of people. Yeah. 292 00:23:14,240 --> 00:23:16,276 -Yeah? -Yeah, yeah, yeah. 293 00:23:17,920 --> 00:23:19,797 Yo, in-laws? 294 00:23:20,000 --> 00:23:23,629 -Sucks to be you, P. -Yeah. Yeah, I know, huh? 295 00:23:24,680 --> 00:23:26,238 Here. 296 00:23:26,440 --> 00:23:27,793 See you, man. 297 00:23:28,000 --> 00:23:29,911 It's good to see you. 298 00:23:31,840 --> 00:23:34,991 Look, I'm asking to crash three, maybe four nights, and-- 299 00:23:35,200 --> 00:23:38,033 Look, I already called Badger, all right? I called everyone. 300 00:23:38,240 --> 00:23:40,595 I need a solid here, bro. 301 00:23:41,640 --> 00:23:43,153 Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. 302 00:23:44,800 --> 00:23:48,110 All right. All right. Hey, how about this? 303 00:23:48,600 --> 00:23:50,909 What if it's just for tonight? 304 00:24:08,080 --> 00:24:10,833 Wait. No, you cannot be serious. 305 00:24:11,040 --> 00:24:13,998 -You cannot be serious. -Hey. 306 00:24:14,920 --> 00:24:17,229 Someone took your bike, man. 307 00:24:17,440 --> 00:24:19,351 Not cool. 308 00:27:25,040 --> 00:27:28,271 -Morning. -Oh, hey. 309 00:27:28,480 --> 00:27:29,799 Morning. 310 00:27:30,240 --> 00:27:32,993 Where did--? Where did Mom go? 311 00:27:34,720 --> 00:27:36,358 Out. 312 00:27:42,320 --> 00:27:44,470 Where's breakfast? 313 00:27:48,320 --> 00:27:49,548 Hey. 314 00:27:50,880 --> 00:27:52,472 Let's go do something. 315 00:27:53,640 --> 00:27:55,232 Like what? 316 00:27:56,160 --> 00:27:58,151 Something fun. 317 00:27:59,960 --> 00:28:02,758 All right, ready? Let's put it in gear. 318 00:28:02,960 --> 00:28:06,839 -Is your foot on the-- Okay. Good. -Yeah. I got it. 319 00:28:09,920 --> 00:28:11,035 Good. 320 00:28:11,240 --> 00:28:14,710 Yes. Nice and smooth. Good. Just like that. 321 00:28:15,360 --> 00:28:18,352 Good. I like the hands at 10 and 2. Very nice. 322 00:28:18,560 --> 00:28:20,755 Okay, let's slow down here... 323 00:28:20,960 --> 00:28:23,952 ...to a stop in preparation for a left-hand turn. Okay. 324 00:28:24,160 --> 00:28:26,958 All right. You might wanna go easier on the brake. 325 00:28:27,160 --> 00:28:29,754 -Sorry about that. -That's all right. You're doing fine. 326 00:28:29,960 --> 00:28:33,714 -Much better than last time, huh? -Oh, yeah, Louis has been helping me. 327 00:28:34,720 --> 00:28:36,119 Has he? 328 00:28:36,320 --> 00:28:38,550 Good. Good. Okay. 329 00:28:38,760 --> 00:28:40,716 Don't forget the turn indic-- Good. 330 00:28:40,920 --> 00:28:43,229 I'll stop talking. You know what you're doing. 331 00:28:43,440 --> 00:28:46,159 And let's make that left-hand turn. 332 00:28:47,480 --> 00:28:49,914 Nice and smooth. Very nice. 333 00:28:51,240 --> 00:28:52,639 Right hand. 334 00:28:53,360 --> 00:28:55,555 Good. Good. Okay. 335 00:28:59,480 --> 00:29:01,755 -Are you using both feet? -Yeah. 336 00:29:01,960 --> 00:29:04,030 No. Wait. Wait. No, Walt. You can't do that. 337 00:29:04,240 --> 00:29:06,276 You can't use one foot on each pedal. 338 00:29:06,480 --> 00:29:09,074 -Why not? -Because you can't. Stop, Walt. Okay. 339 00:29:09,280 --> 00:29:13,831 -Just stop, please. Right. All right. -Dad, this is way easier. 340 00:29:14,400 --> 00:29:17,119 There's the easy way, and then there's the right way, right? 341 00:29:17,320 --> 00:29:20,278 So let's just try it again, right foot only. 342 00:29:20,480 --> 00:29:22,118 -All right. -Okay? 343 00:29:26,520 --> 00:29:29,796 Okay, just-- You don't have to-- Okay. All right. That's fine. 344 00:29:30,000 --> 00:29:32,753 Just-- That's okay. That's okay. Just try it again. 345 00:29:32,960 --> 00:29:36,589 Here we go. Let's just, just try it again. 346 00:29:37,600 --> 00:29:38,953 Okay. 347 00:29:39,160 --> 00:29:42,391 Don't-- Just easy. Okay, okay, good. Great. 348 00:29:42,600 --> 00:29:44,989 That was better. See? Right? Better? Right. 349 00:29:45,200 --> 00:29:46,838 The gas, the brake, the gas, the brake. 350 00:29:47,040 --> 00:29:48,439 I can't do this. 351 00:29:49,080 --> 00:29:50,718 My legs don't work that way. 352 00:29:50,920 --> 00:29:53,639 Your legs are fine. You just have to stick with it. 353 00:29:53,840 --> 00:29:56,638 Don't set limits for yourself, Walt. You're all right. 354 00:29:56,840 --> 00:30:00,116 All right. We'll get this. I promise. Now let's just try again. All right? 355 00:30:00,320 --> 00:30:02,390 -All right. -Here we go. Here we go. 356 00:30:04,440 --> 00:30:07,273 Okay, well, you don't need to, you know, just take off. 357 00:30:07,480 --> 00:30:10,119 But all right, here we go. Slow it down just a little bit. 358 00:30:10,320 --> 00:30:14,791 All right, we have a turn coming up here, so prepare to apply the brakes. 359 00:30:15,000 --> 00:30:17,230 Prepare, Walt, for the brakes. Brakes, the brakes. 360 00:30:17,440 --> 00:30:19,158 -Braking. -You're using both feet again. 361 00:30:19,360 --> 00:30:21,555 -It's not stopping. -That's the gas. Use the brake. 362 00:30:21,760 --> 00:30:23,478 The break. Brake, brake, brake! 363 00:30:28,400 --> 00:30:29,719 Okay. 364 00:30:30,320 --> 00:30:32,038 That's one way to stop. 365 00:30:33,080 --> 00:30:34,672 I told you. 366 00:30:34,880 --> 00:30:36,279 Flynn. 367 00:31:43,760 --> 00:31:45,398 -Hands up, asshole! -Yo, yo, it's cool. 368 00:31:45,600 --> 00:31:47,158 So help me, I will spread you. 369 00:31:47,360 --> 00:31:50,318 No, please, no, all right? It's me, okay? It's Jesse. 370 00:31:51,200 --> 00:31:53,236 All right? Look, this is my RV. 371 00:31:53,440 --> 00:31:55,954 You towed it. Your cousin Badger, remember? 372 00:31:56,160 --> 00:31:57,991 What the hell you doing here? 373 00:31:58,480 --> 00:32:02,029 -You smell like shit. -It's a long story. 374 00:32:02,240 --> 00:32:04,629 So I fixed up your felonious rolling laboratory here... 375 00:32:04,840 --> 00:32:05,989 ...750 for the repair. 376 00:32:06,200 --> 00:32:09,272 Make it a grand, counting the toilet plus the 500 you already owe me... 377 00:32:09,480 --> 00:32:14,031 ...and you're good to drive on out of here to someplace far away. Upwind. 378 00:32:14,240 --> 00:32:15,593 Okay. 379 00:32:16,360 --> 00:32:17,793 Here's the thing. 380 00:32:18,000 --> 00:32:19,319 I can't pay you today. 381 00:32:19,520 --> 00:32:21,795 But I can pay you this week, all right? 382 00:32:22,000 --> 00:32:27,757 Seventeen fifty? We'll make it 1750, for, like, you know, interest. 383 00:32:27,960 --> 00:32:30,758 -I thought your word was your bond. -It totally is. 384 00:32:30,960 --> 00:32:34,430 Definitely. I just don't have the money at this particular moment. 385 00:32:34,680 --> 00:32:37,831 But I will, soon. 386 00:32:38,280 --> 00:32:40,157 Here's my counteroffer. 387 00:32:40,360 --> 00:32:43,352 I kick you out. I take payment from your inventory. 388 00:32:43,560 --> 00:32:46,074 I know a guy that'll pay premium for this kind of crap. 389 00:32:46,280 --> 00:32:49,636 All right. Two grand. Okay? 390 00:32:49,840 --> 00:32:53,230 Two days, two grand. That's totally fair. 391 00:32:53,440 --> 00:32:57,718 Just don't take my cook stuff. All right? That's all I got left. 392 00:32:57,920 --> 00:33:00,150 Please, all right? I really.... 393 00:33:00,360 --> 00:33:05,912 God, I really need a break here. Okay? 394 00:33:08,800 --> 00:33:10,677 Clovis, come on. 395 00:33:28,880 --> 00:33:31,917 I don't know. There's a bunch of stuff in there. 396 00:33:32,120 --> 00:33:34,714 There's something called methylamine. Me-- Meth.... 397 00:33:34,920 --> 00:33:37,229 However the hell you pronounce it. Methylamine. 398 00:33:37,440 --> 00:33:40,557 I don't know. I banged on it. It sounds pretty full to me. 399 00:33:47,160 --> 00:33:49,230 Holy shit. How much? 400 00:33:55,960 --> 00:33:57,234 Hey! Hey! 401 00:34:30,880 --> 00:34:32,108 Skyler. 402 00:34:38,200 --> 00:34:40,589 Louis took Walt to school. 403 00:34:42,680 --> 00:34:44,511 I was thinking maybe... 404 00:34:44,960 --> 00:34:47,076 ...this would be a good time to talk. 405 00:35:07,840 --> 00:35:12,914 I dreamt that I owned an antique bicycle repair shop. 406 00:35:14,800 --> 00:35:16,358 In Ireland. 407 00:35:19,600 --> 00:35:20,874 Weird. 408 00:35:23,200 --> 00:35:24,918 Sounds weird. 409 00:35:37,840 --> 00:35:40,195 I wanted to apologise... 410 00:35:40,800 --> 00:35:42,313 ...for everything. 411 00:35:44,040 --> 00:35:45,519 My... 412 00:35:46,440 --> 00:35:48,908 ...desire for privacy. 413 00:35:50,960 --> 00:35:52,598 My emotional... 414 00:35:53,120 --> 00:35:55,076 ...unavailability. 415 00:35:56,640 --> 00:35:59,598 Having cancer doesn't excuse all that. 416 00:36:02,240 --> 00:36:03,912 I haven't been a good partner to you... 417 00:36:04,760 --> 00:36:07,638 ...and for that... 418 00:36:08,520 --> 00:36:10,272 ...I'm very sorry. 419 00:36:12,560 --> 00:36:14,039 I love you. 420 00:36:15,800 --> 00:36:17,631 And I love this family. 421 00:36:19,200 --> 00:36:20,918 And I just... 422 00:36:21,480 --> 00:36:23,198 ...want to make sure that... 423 00:36:24,160 --> 00:36:26,196 ...we don't lose contact. 424 00:36:33,840 --> 00:36:35,273 Thank you. 425 00:36:35,760 --> 00:36:37,079 Okay. 426 00:36:42,160 --> 00:36:43,559 I agree. 427 00:36:58,560 --> 00:36:59,959 Is that it? 428 00:37:01,320 --> 00:37:02,469 God. 429 00:37:02,680 --> 00:37:04,750 God, how long are you gonna do this? 430 00:37:05,320 --> 00:37:07,390 -Do what? -This. 431 00:37:07,600 --> 00:37:09,318 Not talking to me. 432 00:37:09,880 --> 00:37:12,872 Going out all day and refusing to tell me where. 433 00:37:13,080 --> 00:37:15,230 You are obviously angry with me about something... 434 00:37:15,440 --> 00:37:17,476 ...so let's talk about it. 435 00:37:25,720 --> 00:37:27,039 Oh, God. 436 00:37:27,240 --> 00:37:32,075 I feel like you're upset with me because you think... 437 00:37:32,280 --> 00:37:35,431 ...that I'm up to something. 438 00:37:37,320 --> 00:37:40,357 -Like what? -I have no idea, Skyler. 439 00:37:40,560 --> 00:37:43,632 What, that I'm having an affair? Is that it? Is that what you think? 440 00:37:43,840 --> 00:37:45,796 Is that why you asked me about the.... 441 00:37:46,000 --> 00:37:49,231 Some other phone? Because you think that I'm being unfaithful? 442 00:37:51,280 --> 00:37:53,111 -I don't know. -Okay. 443 00:37:53,320 --> 00:37:55,117 So ask me. 444 00:37:56,560 --> 00:37:57,959 Why? 445 00:37:58,360 --> 00:38:01,352 -Would you even tell me? -Yes. I would. 446 00:38:01,560 --> 00:38:03,312 Of course, I would. 447 00:38:03,520 --> 00:38:08,548 And no. I'm not. I'm not having an affair, okay? 448 00:38:08,760 --> 00:38:11,320 Now, what do I do to prove that to you? 449 00:38:11,520 --> 00:38:14,830 Swear an oath? My right hand to God. I'm not having an affair. 450 00:38:15,040 --> 00:38:16,758 I heard you, Walt. 451 00:38:17,160 --> 00:38:18,991 You're not having an affair. 452 00:38:19,560 --> 00:38:20,754 Congratulations. 453 00:38:20,960 --> 00:38:23,269 No, you know what? Congratulations to you, Skyler. 454 00:38:23,480 --> 00:38:24,515 Great job. 455 00:38:24,720 --> 00:38:26,358 What is this? What do I have to do? 456 00:38:26,560 --> 00:38:30,314 -I'm trying to talk to you, and you-- -Okay, so talk, Walt. 457 00:38:30,800 --> 00:38:34,952 Shut up and say something that isn't complete bullshit. 458 00:38:35,520 --> 00:38:38,956 You want to know what you have to do? 459 00:38:39,160 --> 00:38:43,039 You have to tell me what's really going on right now. 460 00:38:43,240 --> 00:38:45,959 Today. No more excuses. 461 00:38:46,160 --> 00:38:49,994 No more apologies. No more of these-- These obvious... 462 00:38:50,200 --> 00:38:52,668 ...desperate breakfasts. 463 00:38:54,080 --> 00:38:56,992 You don't wanna lose contact with me, Walt? 464 00:38:57,280 --> 00:38:58,679 Good. 465 00:38:58,880 --> 00:39:00,677 Then tell me. 466 00:39:02,120 --> 00:39:03,633 Now. 467 00:39:14,600 --> 00:39:16,272 Tell you what? 468 00:39:21,880 --> 00:39:23,518 Skyler. 469 00:39:26,240 --> 00:39:29,391 What is it you want me to tell you? I don't know. 470 00:39:38,920 --> 00:39:41,388 We're not done here. Skyler. 471 00:39:42,960 --> 00:39:44,916 Do you know what I've done for this family? 472 00:39:50,360 --> 00:39:51,839 What the--? 473 00:40:06,160 --> 00:40:10,153 -Yo, I'm really sorry, okay? -What is wrong with you? 474 00:40:10,360 --> 00:40:12,749 Why are you blue? Jesus. 475 00:40:12,960 --> 00:40:16,236 I'm sorry. Let's just say it starts with my parents being greedy... 476 00:40:16,440 --> 00:40:20,069 -...kleptomaniac douche bags. -Are you actually this stupid? 477 00:40:20,280 --> 00:40:21,998 No, look. I know this isn't a optimal-- 478 00:40:22,200 --> 00:40:26,159 To come to my house and park on my street, driving this vehicle. 479 00:40:26,360 --> 00:40:30,399 I mean, what the hell is wrong with you? I'm really asking. 480 00:40:30,880 --> 00:40:33,440 -Nothing. I'm sorry. I just-- -What if Skyler had seen you? 481 00:40:33,640 --> 00:40:36,393 What then? What was the plan then, genius, huh? 482 00:40:36,600 --> 00:40:38,830 -I don't know. -You know why you don't know? 483 00:40:39,040 --> 00:40:41,110 Because you don't think. That's why. 484 00:40:41,320 --> 00:40:43,914 You don't think. You never figured out how to think. 485 00:40:44,120 --> 00:40:47,635 I said I was sorry. I just need my half of the money, and I will go. 486 00:40:48,800 --> 00:40:50,153 Your half? 487 00:40:50,360 --> 00:40:52,749 There is no your half of the money. 488 00:40:52,960 --> 00:40:55,394 There is only my all of it. Do you understand? 489 00:40:55,600 --> 00:40:58,751 Why should I be penalised because of your sloppiness? 490 00:40:58,960 --> 00:41:00,837 Look, that is completely uncool, all right? 491 00:41:01,040 --> 00:41:02,758 We agreed, fifty-fifty partners. 492 00:41:02,960 --> 00:41:05,872 Partners in what? What exactly do you do here? 493 00:41:06,080 --> 00:41:09,152 I've been meaning to ask, because I'm the producer, right? 494 00:41:09,360 --> 00:41:13,399 I cook. But from what I can tell, you are just a drug addict. 495 00:41:13,600 --> 00:41:18,594 You are a pathetic junkie, too stupid to understand and follow... 496 00:41:18,800 --> 00:41:22,190 ...simple rudimentary instructions. Too stupid to re-- 497 00:41:41,920 --> 00:41:43,399 Do it. 498 00:42:09,840 --> 00:42:13,799 Try not to touch anything. 499 00:43:27,480 --> 00:43:29,232 Want some breakfast? Category:Subtitles Category:Season 2 Subtitles